


warmth after the cold

by Bajillian



Series: AceLaw Week 2021 [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Ace makes a vague inappropriate comment but it's otherwise sfw, AceLaw Week 2021, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Huddling For Warmth, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, One Shot, Prompt Fic, Sleep, Snow, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:55:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29159253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bajillian/pseuds/Bajillian
Summary: Ace and Law come back inside to warm up after having a nice time in the snow.
Relationships: Portgas D. Ace/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Series: AceLaw Week 2021 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138196
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19
Collections: AceLaw Week 2021





	warmth after the cold

**Author's Note:**

> Day two of AceLaw Week 2021: [Huddling for warmth | Sleep](https://acelaw-week.tumblr.com/post/641982301266411520/alliance-huddling-for-warmth-sleep-day-2-of)

Winter wasn’t much of a problem when your boyfriend’s natural body temperature contrasted greatly with that of the snow. Ace was basically a human furnace, producing heat like it was his job. 

Law, on the other hand, got cold like a normal human being. He wasn’t too bothered by it, but that didn’t mean he wanted to spend time outside of his warm home. He much preferred to lock himself inside and read a book on his favorite chair with his boyfriend’s head resting in his lap. Ace had decided Law wasn’t going to do that, and he was instead going to come outside and build a snowman. 

Building a snowman turned into a snowball fight (that Ace initiated and Law was too competitive to refuse despite how childish he found it), and a snowball fight turned into rolling around in the snow like they were trying to make snow angels who didn’t have specific forms. Ace was pinned into the snow by a panting Law who looked so smug about ‘winning’ - as if there was anything to win. But Ace was okay with that. He got to gaze up lovingly at Law, whose cheeks and nose were an adorable shade of pink from the crisp air. 

“Let’s go inside before one or both of us gets hypothermia,” Law said as he stood. He brushed the snow off of himself before offering his hand. 

“Damn, I love it when you get all medical on me, babe,” Ace commented, then took Law’s hand as he stood. He placed a kiss to the back of it.

Law just rolled his eyes and began leading Ace back into the house. “I can’t see what you find so sexy about dangerously low body temperature.”

“It’s not that,” Ace said with a chuckle. “It’s the way you say it. But anyway, I think you should start curin’ me. Y’know, just to be safe.”

“Just to be safe of what?” Law asked with a raise of an eyebrow. “You seem to be undressing without even shivering. You’re fine.”

Ace, who wiggled his ass as he stepped out of his pants, gave Law a pout. “Can I at least warm _you_ up? I feel like we both deserve cuddles.”

Law nodded and leaned in to kiss Ace’s forehead. “Once we’re in dry clothes, we can cuddle all you’d like.”

Ace had a goofy grin on his face. He picked up his wet clothes and rushed to their bedroom to put on new ones. Law chuckled as he followed behind, making sure to pat Ace’s ass before making his way to his dresser. 

Once the two had changed into Law’s clothes, as requested by Ace, they collected as many blankets as they could find in the house and made a nice, warm cocoon on their bed. Even if they were dry now, the cold lingered and both were eager to huddle close together. Ace rested back against the sheets while Law was on top of him, the doctor’s head resting on his lover’s chest. The gentle thumping of Ace’s heart always brought him comfort.

“You should sleep,” Ace said. 

Law raised an eyebrow and glanced up at him. “What about you? You should sleep, too.”

Ace chuckled and ran his fingers through Law’s hair with soothing motions. “I know for a fact that I’m gonna sleep. It takes me two seconds to conk out,” he said. “But I wanna make sure you fall asleep first. You need more than four hours a day, mister.”

Law couldn’t help letting out a little laugh at Ace’s mock reprimanding - though, he was correct. “Fine. As long as we wake up by dinnertime, then I’ll sleep here with you.” He snuggled closer and closed his eyes.

“You got it, babe.” Ace reached over to grab his phone so he could set an alarm, then put it back down on the nightstand. “Make sure you dream about me. I wanna be givin’ you lots of kisses, even in your subconscious.”

Law hummed.

“And if you wanna get a little sexy, dream me is also okay with that.”

“Ace.”

Ace giggled and pressed a kiss to the top of Law’s head. “Night, love you.”

“Love you, too,” Law mumbled. All of the excitement added onto the cold must’ve tuckered him out because he was out within a couple minutes.

Ace, on the other hand, stayed awake. As heavy as his eyelids were, he loved to watch Law sleep. He was just so… adorable.

Sometimes his face would twitch or he’d mumble something completely incoherent, and Ace knew he was dreaming. A couple times, Ace would fuck with Law to see what kind of ridiculous conversations they could have, and it often got him in trouble when a newly-awake Law would question what he just said.

But other times, he liked the peaceful moments like these. He could hear the slow, deep breaths, and even Ace’s body couldn’t compare to how warm Law got when he let himself completely relax. It made Ace’s heart flutter when he thought about how safe he made Law feel. Law rarely opened up to anyone, but he gave his entire self to Ace despite how vulnerable of a position he was in.

Ace lifted Law’s left hand and pressed a kiss to the back of it before setting it down again to trace the tattoos on his skin. The motions made Ace’s eyelids grow heavier. He kept his gaze on Law’s face, watching the whole time until he finally gave in to his body’s plea for sleep.

He felt safe, too.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always appreciated! 💛  
> [tumblr](https://bajillianwrites.tumblr.com/)


End file.
